Come With Your Arms Raised
by finding neverland
Summary: Her name was Lilly Kane and that was all anybody knew.


**WARNING **

Just a **SHORT PIECE**I R A N D O M L Y made one night. I got the old _noggin_ thinking after hearing a few depressing songs play on my _Mp3_ and lo behold a story...something I have written in a long time, I know. **SUE ME!**This may not well written or developed for that matter since I am quickly typing this at **11:00** and I have school in the morning so I should be hitting the hay! BUT I just had to jot this down. So let me stop blabbering and tell you in a few words**:**

This will be a short story for **Lilly Kane**, she can't be the bitch in all my stories! And please **READ**and ** REVIEW**.

_Like it? _

_Hate it? _

_Eh? _

I need to _work_ on it?

YES.

**Xx **

Lilly rocked to and fro with her pianist-esque hands clasped tightly around her ears.

Her nails, painted the most _vibrant_ shade of red, were leaving crescent-shaped cuts at the sides of her head.

Her emerald colored orbs were glazed over as the maddening sounds continued to lull her into insanity.

The screams of anguish ran through her mind as she rocked to and fro, _faster_.

Trying to escape it.

Her ears bleed as the piece reached its crescendo, nothing more than the sounds of staccato notes.

It was like the screeching of a crow, the beating of a heart and the sound of a body splattering against the ground as it

plummeted from the sky.

The oh so beautiful sky.

All united in one horrific symphony for the audience of only one, Lilly Kane.

She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to block out her surroundings as the symphony roared to life.

Its ugly head rearing right before Lilly's closed eyelids.

She could see its outline dancing through her eyelids.

The neon colors splattered through the darkness as it laughed.

It was terrifying-ly _beautifu_l.

"_You don't know a single thing about me! We've been married for fourteen years and the only thing you know is my name and my _

_face! You know nothing." _

"_What do you want me to say? The kids are upstairs Celeste, let's talk about it another day."_

"_YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING THAT JAKE! ALWAYS! WHEN WILL WE **SPEAK**?!"_

"_Lower your voice! They're sleeping, I told you already. I'm tired Celeste, it's been a long day. Can't we just go to bed?"_

"_Don't you mean your bed in the closet? The one that we have kept for the past three years because_** YOU CAN'T STAND TO **

**LAY NEXT TO ME AT NIGHT!**_"_

"_QUIET! I'M SICK OF THIS. EVERY NIGHT YOU COME TO INTERROGATE ME! I AM TIRED! TIRED! TIRED! _**LEAVE ME BE!****"**

"_...fine Jake go to your little bed but know this when the time comes there will be the price to pay."_

Her mouth gaped open wordlessly.

One...two...three...**B R E A T H E**...one...two...three...**L E T I T **_**G O**_...

A door **SLAMMED** shut.

She almost cried with relief as the symphony ended its piece.

Lilly slowly reopened her eyes at it adjusted to her dark surroundings.

The clock read 10:17 pm.

She should she be asleep, locked away safely in sweet ignorance, in the lilac bedroom of the Kane estate.

The applauding audience roared in Lilly's mind as she pictured the millions of viewers dressed in their finest rising from their

seats, a sea of black and white tuxedos with vibrant cocktail dresses...all clapping as one.

She swore she almost felt it, the room vibrating with applause.

But it was too soon and ended as it began.

Lilly rose from her cramped positing as she stretched out her limber legs, arms raised above her head she started dancing.

It started with the shake of her hips.

Then, accompanied by the swaying of her head as a tune flowed through the room wrapping around her dancing form.

But just like everything else in life it died too soon.

She found herself still again, slowly sliding to her knees as she realized it wasn't over.

It was just beginning.

The madness, the insanity, the pain, the torment!

What was this?

Fourteen years in the making or one big explosion of madness?

Could it be that the picture perfect Kanes were falling apart piece by piece?

It starts with a rip and everything else tears itself apart, it was just a matter of time...wasn't it?

The night was still with sleep.

She could hear Duncan's slow breath, her mother's tears rolling down her face and the shifting of her father in his cramped

bed.

Was this real?

This feeling of invincibility meeting fragility?

A deadly uncommon duo that only a few were to possess.

Was it power or was it curse?

Her emerald orbs pierced through the darkness, quiet like a cat's and her golden blond hair shined with radiance.

Fit as an Amazonian woman with her sinewy muscles, Lilly Kane was quiet the looker.

Even at fourteen she was turning heads of men from many ages.

It made her alive, to feel those stares upon her back, watching her longingly as she strolled past.

But when alone at night, just like this very one...she felt dirty.

Every fiber on her body was contaminated with a disease, a need to be pure and clean but that was impossible.

Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap as the backs of her ears stung with pain.

She almost cried when she realized she was all a lone in the house.

Even though three other people laid in rooms further down and up the hall.

But it made no difference, everyone was polite towards each other with hardly any sincere emotions emitting from their

voices.

It was a drone.

The walls were closing in on her, all four plaster boards suffocating her just like everything else in her life.

What was the difference?

She had to push the walls away, she knew that much, it was the only way to play in the game of life...it was only fair to play

when asked.

So she held her arms horizontally away from her, palms up pushing.

Pushing herself away from the insanity of life and into herself.

There were tears that night.

On her pillow they made beautiful circles.

Perfect in their own right but wrong in others'.

She didn't push hard enough and she was back at the starting line.

Lilly had to work her way back into the game, trying to fool everybody else but managing to remember herself.

Impossible.

Call it quits.

Simpler.

But incorrect with leaving her the loser and everybody else the winner.

It wasn't fun to have everybody else win and have her lose, it was wrong to do that.

But the lines of right and wrong were mixed together forming one large mess.

She laid her head on the pillow as she thought to herself:

_Enough of thinking for one night._

_The stars will embrace me as I close my eyes._

_The moon will smile in glee as I rest peacefully._

_The night will be my gown for the party._

_I will be everything possible._

I M U S T _E S C A P E _**WIN**.


End file.
